It's Fuji's
by Kaoriin
Summary: Fanfic traducido. Fuji Syusuke amaba a dos cosas en su vida: Tezuka Kunimitsu y su pequeño hermano Yuuta. Y Fuji es muy posesivo con las personas que quiere... TezuFuji, MizuYu


**It's Fuji's !**  
**por Eleawin**

_Algunas palabras en japonés:_

_- Onee-san: Hermana mayor  
- Niisan, Aniki : Hermano mayor  
- Otouto : Hermano menor  
- Okaa-san : Mama  
- Tensai :Prodigio, genio._

Fuji Syusuke amaba dos cosas en su vida: Tezuka Kunimitsu y su hermano menor Yuuta. Y Fuji Syusuke era muy posesivo con las personas que quería. Esos últimos meses, gastó toda su energía para mantener a Atobe Keigo, el narcisista y muy arrogante buchou de Hyotei, lejos de Tezuka, quien parecía tomar muy livianamente la situación para el gusto de Fuji. Con las visitas de Atobe a Seigaku, los partidos después de la escuela, las invitaciones para el restaurante/cinema/cualquiercosa que quieras, Fuji tenía que pelear duro para mantener su Tezu-chan puro e inocente. ¿Acaso el capitán de Seigaku no podía abrir los ojos y darse cuenta del pervertido interés detrás del comportamiento de Atobe?

Fuji sabía que descuidaba al resto del mundo (Yuuta), pero tenía una buena razón. Su pequeño hermano entendería todo perfectamente. Fuji estaba convencido de que podía cuidarse solo.

Fue por eso que solo pestañeó cuando Yunta, durante un fin de semana en el cual estaba en casa, anunció que estaba saliendo con Mizuki Hajime.

"¿Tú qué?"

Yuuta pareció sentir la desaprobación de su hermano, porque se retrocedió, nervioso.

"Estoy saliendo con Mizuki, Aniki," Repitió lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra claramente para que Syusuke pudiera recibir la información.

"¿Quién?"  
"Mizuki."

El tensai pestañeó una vez más.

"Repite eso, Yuuta, creo que no te entendí correctamente."

Yuuta no era fácil. De hecho, era un chico bastante honesto e impulsivo, al contrario de su hermano mayor quien sabía como tomar las cosas con calma -- y premeditación --. Desde el comienzo, sabía que Syusuke desaprobaría su elección pero necesitaba hacer oficial su relación con su compañero de equipo. No entendía porque su hermano odiaba tanto a Mizuki. Después de todo, el chico no era tan malo, era bastante agradable una vez que olvidaba su amor por el púrpura, su hábito de planear todo y su obsesión de vencer a Syusuke en el tenis.

"Estoy. saliendo. con. Mizuki," dijo con exasperación. Si Syusuke quería darle su desaprobación, ¡podía hacerlo inmediatamente!  
"Tu... ¿Tú estas saliendo con _esa cosa_?"  
"Has entendido muy bien, ¡deja de actuar!" El Fuji menor gritó irritado. "¡Y no lo llames como a una cosa!"  
"Yuuta..." La voz de Syusuke estaba llena de preocupación ansiosa. "Sabía que okaa-san estaba equivocada cuando te dejó ir a St. Rudolph. Ellos tienen mala influencia en ti..."  
"¡Aniki, detente!"  
"En serio... Estoy conmocionado viendo como has crecido, pero... Bueno, este tipo no es la mejor opción para ti. ¿Has conocido a Eiji? o Saeki, ¿te acuerdas de él? Sé que le gustas mucho, ¿te acuerdas ese día en que estabamos jugando al doctor con él?"  
"Aniki..."

Yuuta estaba relamente agotado. ¿Por qué Syusuke tenía que ser tan difícil? Al menos, su hermana solo le entregó un pack de condones cuando le anunció las noticias. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire...

"Mizuki es un buen chico, ¿por qué no intentas conocerlo un poco?"  
"Oh, e incluso recuerdo un estúpido que te enseñó una técnica que lastimaba tu brazo," Syusuke continuó, como si Yunta nunca hubiera hablado. "¡Qué recuerdos tan agradables! Pero ¿De qué estamos hablando? Oh ,si. Así que tu estás con... esta _persona_..."

El mayor le dio a su hermano una sonrisa dulce. Yuuta le devolvió una mirada optimista...

"¿Desde CUANDO? " Syusuke dijo en un inusual tono feroz, sus ojos azules brillando peligrosamente.

El más joven retrocedió, sudando. Retrocedió y retrocedió mientras su hermano avanzaba, hasta que estaba completamente atrapado en contra de la pared, los brazos de Syusuke a cada lado de su cabeza. La expresión de su hermano era aterradora, dura y aguda, cualquier rastro de su usual y dulce sonrisa ya esfumado en su totalidad.

"Voy. a. matarlo."  
"¿A…Aniki ?"

Fuji Syusuke dirigió hacia su otouto una sonrisa aterradora. Atobe podía esperar. Estaba convencido que Tezuka entendería y sabría como cuidarse solo. En este momento, tenía algunas ideas en la cabeza, como matar una pequeña puta y ofrecer su inerte cuerpo a Inui para su jugo especial. Oh si, genial idea.

Yuuta sintió un escalofrío corer por su espalda. La situación era mala. Extremadamente mala. Tenía que hacer algo, la vida de su novio estaba en peligro.

"Pero lo amo, Aniki."  
"Tú… ¿QUE?"

Finalmente, talvez hubiera sido mejor si Yuuta cerrara su boca. Syusuke podía ser muy peligroso algunas veces... Pero Yuuta no era exactamente conocido por ser un chico paciente, e incluso menos con su hermano. Empujó al otro hacia atrás, alejándose del agarre del joven mayor.

"¡No es de tu incumbencia, Aniki! ¡Nunca pregunté tu opinión!"  
"Yuuta..."

El tensai de Seigaku estaba consternado.

"Este tipo-al-que-vencí-de-forma-realmente-humillante no es de confianza. ¿No te acuerdas como te intentó utilizar?"  
"¡Deja los nombres penosos! ¡Y no, no lo olvidé, pero ya no importa!"  
"¿Ya no importa…? ¿Puedes decirme por qué?"

Realmente no a ti, Yuuta quería decir, pero se calmó. Mantén tu compostura, Yuuta, mantente calmado...

"¿Yuuta? "  
"¡No preguntes esas cosas! ¡Nunca te pregunté por qué estas saliendo con tu capitán quien parece tener un palo metido en el trasero!"

Syusuke estrechó su mirada. Talvez le daría una parte de su otouto a Inui. NADIE podía hablar mal de su Tezu-chan, nadie. Tezuka no tenía un palo metido en su trasero, Fuji _podía_ asegurarlo. Y así lo hizo.

"Puedo jurar que si es que tiene algo ahí, no es el tipo de palo del cual piensas, Yuuta..."

El Fuji rebelde sintió un escalofrío a través de su espalda cuando vio la sonrisa sádica y ligeramente pervertida de su hermano, además de un fuerte color carmesí bañando sus mejillas. Habían escenas mentales demasiado traumatizantes para su propio bien. Sus apagados ojos hicieron que la sonrisa de Syusuke creciera.

"Tezuka es muy hábil en este aspecto..." Susurró, disfrutando el color rosa en las mejillas de su hermano menor.  
"Aniki..." La voz de Yuuta estaba un poco asfixiada.  
"No sabes que es capaz de hacer con esas hermosas manos que tiene, su lengua..."  
"¡ANIKI!"

Yuuta se sonrojó furiosamente, sus mejillas en fuego. Finalmente, el tensai decidió no dejar a su hermano: ¡era tan lindo cuando lo molestaba! Lo miró tiernamente y sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

"Ya ves, Yuuta... Tu amigo no tiene ni la mitad de las habilidades y la grandeza de Tezuka. Puedes encontrar algo mejor."

El titular de St Rudolph no estaba feliz. ¿Cómo se atrevía su aniki a decir cosas como esas? Mizuki era tan... tan... ¡No podia encontrar las palabras! Mizuki le hacía cosas que no podia ni siquiera recorder sin sonrojarse. Así que porque decidió que la reputación de Hajime le importaba de verdad, decidió explicar porque adoraba tanto cuando Mizuki visitaba su habitación por la noche. Mala idea, porque Syusuke abrió sus ojos y gritó:

"¡¿El te estaba haciendo QUE!"

En un flash, Yuuta estaba aprisionado en contra de la pared nuevamente, un Fuji Syusuke muy enojado y muy aterrador mirándolo.

"Lo. voy. a. descuartizar."  
"... Si tu haces eso, Tezuka estará solo cuando vayas a la cárcel. Y onee-san estará muy triste."  
"Nadie lo sabrá. Tu no le dirás a nadie, y después de eso, visitaremos a Saeki juntos. Estoy seguro que te va a gustar mucho."  
"... No quiero salir con Saeki."

Syusuke lo miró fijamente, un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

"¿_Quién_ te dijo que podías escoger?"

Yuuta tragó. Su hermano podía ser muy espeluznante a veces... Talvez debería mandarle una carta de apoyo a Tezuka. Y si es posible, preguntarle que saliera con Syusuke de luna de miel a un lugar lejos _muy_ lejos de St. Rudolph.

"Eres _tu _quien no tiene palabra en esto, Aniki."  
"Yuuta."

El estaba desesperado. Esta _cosa_ que estaba casi acosando a su hermano no era usual, maquiavélica y tenebrosa—estaba hablando de Mizuki, no de si mismo. Además, estaba seguro que si no hacía algo, Yuuta pronto saldría en púrpura y rosa. ¡Qué dramático! ¡No dejaría que algo así ocurriese! Pero conocía muy bien a su otouto, y sabía que no lo haría cambiar de parecer tan fácilmente... excepto si es que tomaba algunas medidas drásticas.

"Soy tu hermano, hago eso por ti..."

Esta vez, de nuevo, Yuuta se alejó de su agarre, un centelleo de desconfianza y recelo en sus ojos.

"Ya lo sé, Aniki," Murmuró prudentemente. "Pero no soy un niño. Sé cómo cuidarme solo. Estoy feliz de estar con Hajime."  
"Saa..." Syusuke le entregó una tierna mirada. "Estoy contento por ti, Yuuta."

Algo estaba mal, Yuuta decidió. Algo no encajaba en eso. Conocía a Syusuke muy bien y podia predecir que estaba preparando algo. Y sin alguna duda, algo malo para Mizuki.

"Prometeme que no le harás algo a Hajime," Reclamó, sospechoso.  
"Por supuesto, Yuuta," Syusuke dijo con una dulce sonrisa, dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda.  
"¡Prométeme que no comenzarás un rumor sobre él o dejarás mensajes aterradores en su teléfono!"  
"¡Yuuta!" El tensai se sintió ofendido, poniendo gesto herido. Mentalmente, se recordó no olvidarse preguntar a Inui sobre su nuevo jugo. Talvez podía ponerlo _accidentalmente _en el vaso de Mizuki.

Una vez más, su otouto le disparó una Mirada sospechosa -- Fuji estaba herido, de verdad --, y recogió su bolso del suelo.

"Tengo que ir a la escuela ahora. Hasta más tarde, Aniki."  
"Adiós, Yuuta. ¡Cuidate!"

Syusuke esperó veinte segundos después de la salida de Yuuta antes de decidir seguirlo. Yuuta era SUYO. ¡No había manera alguna de que ese pedazo de basura como esa Mizu-cosa pudiera tocar su hermano! Iría a St. Rudolph esta noche, y si tenía suerte, encontraría la habitación del idiota y pondría sapos en su cama. A mucha gente no le gustaban los sapos...

Rápidamente, abrió la puerta y...

"¿Tezuka?"  
"Fuji."

Su novio le dio una sonrisa, el tipo de sonrisas que solo le ofrecía al tensai.  
Fuji amaba a Tezuka.

"Acabo de ver a Yuuta." Tezuka parecía un poco confundido. "Saltó sobre mi y me dio su apoyo incondicional."  
"¿Oh?"  
"Estoy aquí para saludar solamente. ¿Quieres dar una caminata?"

Fuji le dio una sonrisa de disculpas. No era como si no quisiera, pero tenía que salvar a su otouto de ese horrible monstruo púrpura. Sacudió su cabeza suavemente, sus pensamientos vagando.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer algo muy importante. ¿Talvez la próxima vez?"  
"Suena bien."

Tezuka depositó un suave beso, sus labios rozando ligeramente la piel de su mejilla, justo cerca de la orilla de los labios de su novio. Oh si, Fuji amaba a Tezuka. Lo observó mientras se alejaba, todos sus movimientos llenos de la gracia que poseía dentro y fuera de las canchas de tenis. Esta vista casi hizo que el tensei olvidara su presa.

Abruptamente, el teléfono sonó.

"Moshi Moshi. Tezuka hablando."

Fuji lo miró curiosamente.

"¿Ahora? Estoy libre así que... Hn. Hn, eso está bien..."  
"¿Quién es, Kunimitsu?" Fuji preguntó un poco preocupado.  
"Atobe-kun," Tezuka dijo, un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Sonrió gentilemente. "Hasta más tarde, Syusuke."

A Fuji Syusuke le gustaban dos cosas en su vida: Tezuka Kunimitsu y su pequeño hermano Yuuta. Y Fuji Syusuke era muy posesivo con las personas a las cuales quería.

Yuuta podia esperar, había algo más urgente con lo que tenía que tratar. Su pequeño hermano podría entender. Fuji estaba convencido que podia cuidarse solo. Mataría a Atobe tan bien que ni siquiera Inui querría sus restos para sus mugrientos jugos.

"¡Tezuka, espera! "

Final del formulario

**Notas de KaoriKoneko: **Tadah. Ahí está mi tercera traducción . Espero que haya salido bien… me gustó bastante, por eso la traduje, aunque espero que en realidad lo aprecien… si quieres que siga traduciendo fanfics interestantes, solo diganme XDD

Todo el crédito va para la señorita Eleawin, quién me dejo traducir su trabajo! Gracias **Eleawin**!

Si les gustó, por favor dejen un review!


End file.
